


Fallen angel, crawling devil

by IMMAFISHINABOAT



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attack on Titan AU, Still planing the plot...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMAFISHINABOAT/pseuds/IMMAFISHINABOAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokjin decides to join the Survey Corps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen angel, crawling devil

 

He landed heavily on the roof of the highest building he laid his eyes on, desperately looking for the rest of his squad. His eyes trembled with force of fear pumping inside him, his hands sweaty and his stomach, already empty from throwing up so much minutes before, revolving violently inside him. His eyes settled on the dark crown of head of his squad’s youngest.

Tears flew out of his eyes as he quickly maneuvered himself on the floor, beside his youngest member’s disfigured body.

He cursed himself while desperately clinging onto the other boy’s half-bitten body, wailing loudly while softly brushing hair out of the boy’s forehead, trying to ignore the teeth marks where half of his squad brother’s chest was ripped off clean.

Seokjin remembers training together, eating together, holding each other when they felt no one believed in them, when they believed in no one. Seokjin remembers a time where they were both orphan and hungry, wishing with all their might to be of age to join the Survey corps. To make a better future for humanity, a better future for children like them whose parents found themselves in the bloody insides of a ruthless Titan.

Only some days ago they were horse playing with each other for Seokjin’s piece of bread, only some hours ago they found themselves being dragged from wall Rose to wall Maria for one of the bloodiest days in history. They were still trainees, and Seokjin found his legs shivering in fear by just hearing the formation they were given. If being in the Survey corps was like this… he would choose anything else. He was one of the top ten, they would give him permission to enter the Military Police in the blink of an eye.

He could hear a Titan getting close, its steps making a dulling sound that echoed inside his head, but he couldn’t move his legs. He slowly turned his head in the direction of the desolate corner where the outline of a Titan playfully walked towards him. Panic spread all over his body, making him useless against his impending doom.

He said goodbye to everyone he knew inside his head as the seven meter Titan reached for him with fatty bloodied fingers. He prepared to be scolded by his parents and older brother in heaven for being such a coward as his body was wrapped inside the scalding palm of the Titan, his breathing coming short and ragged. He could feel the Titan staring at him as it opened its mouth and putrid and hot breaths washed over Seokjin. He clenched his mouth closed; he wasn’t going to die screaming.

He closed his eyes for a bite that never came.

He felt his body being released from the scalding grasp, and strong arms -human arms- grabbed him before he crashed on the stained floor.

His eyes shot wide open just as the blades of another soldier cut deeply into the flesh of the Titan in one shot. The Titan fell loudly on the floor as the man landed on its head swiftly, his back facing Seokjin, the emblem on his cape waving freely around the wind. The Wings of Freedom.

“Captain Jiyong, another Titan’s coming from south!”

Captain Jiyong looked at Seokjin limp form once before maneuvering onto another place with other members from the Survey Corps; Seokjin’s heart beat faster than before, but this time not out of fear. A foreign feeling surfaced from the depths of his fear and anger, slowly unraveling from the inside, lighting up the darkness of his heart in strong waves. There was hope ripping out from his very core.

As the tall man holding him in his arms dropped him on the Wall’s edge Seokjin made up his mind. He was never going to be defeated again; he would fight for what he believed in until he died. He was going to give his life for humanity.

He was going to join the Survey corps no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Jungkook's not the dead one here, dw.


End file.
